


Heartbeat Remix

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [46]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Diseases, Angst, F/M, Sadness, dying Bones, terminal illness, you might hate me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Leonard doesn’t have much time left. How can you bear to let him go?





	Heartbeat Remix

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Fem! Kirk/Bones Fic, But while doing massive editing, I decided to write a different version with the reader instead. I mean it when I say it’s ANGSTY!

"Len?” you whispered frantically, trying to rouse your husband. “Are you still with me?”

Leonard was terminally ill and not doing well and every time he fell asleep you feared he'd never wake up. After a horrible minute of checking for a pulse you heard a faint response: "I'm still here, Darlin. Just dozed off for a bit." 

You rested your head close to him and let out a sob of relief and fear. Who knew how long it would be until he didn't wake up at all? 

Your husband had been rapidly declining since the dreadful diagnosis of Xenopolycythemia three months ago, turning your time together into one long goodbye.

“Baby, what am I going to do when you don't wake up?" you almost whimpered, snuggling against his much too thin side. 

"You're going to survive and keep going for Joanna and Davy, that's what you're gonna do, sweetheart," he told you, holding you close in his comforting arms. 

"I suppose I will, somehow, but I'm scared, honey," you whispered, laying your hand over his heart. What you would do when it stopped beating, you didn't know. 

Joanna walked around like a shadow and you were an emotional wreck. Only your two year old son David, who didn't understand what was going on, was his usual sunshiny self. 

Leonard turned his face to yours and gave you a deep passionate kiss.

"I'm not past tense yet, Darlin. Don't cry on me now." 

"I'll try not to, Len. I'd do anything for you, you big southern grouch,” you whispered with a watery attempt at a smile, gazing into his beautiful hazel eyes, trying to memorize every aspect of them. 

Leonard looked mischievous. "Thank you,” he returned as if extremely flattered, “Big is the operative word. I pride myself on it." 

Adding a naughty wink, He looked very self-satisfied hearing you snort out a laugh. Oh, how he loved you beyond words and hated the fact he had to leave you behind soon. You’d been married for just four years and he’d hoped to have a good fifty with you. Alas, it was not to be. Jim and Spock had been scouring the quadrant for a cure, but he was almost to the point that no cure would help even if it were found. He was resigned to his fate and was spending as much time as possible with you, Jo and little Davy. 

The two of you held each other tightly until the morning light shown in the window, both savoring every minute of the precious time you had left. 

Finally, you sighed.  
"I'm gonna miss you, darling,” you said wistfully, running your fingers through his floppy brown hair. 

He looked back at you with blended sorrow and tenderness in his eyes.

"I'll be waiting for you by those pearly gates, beautiful. But you better not come through for a good thirty years, forty if possible. Understood?"

He pressed a kiss to your chin and you nodded, a lump in your throat.

"I’ll always find you, Len.” You promised him.


End file.
